


Вечность

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Смена пола [3]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Genderbending, dark!Cheshire Cat, fem!Cheshire Cat - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Алиса - растёт, взрослеет, меняется. А Страна Чудес - нет.





	Вечность

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на конкурс "ФемФест" на fanfics.me в номинацию "Битва титанов".

Алисе — семь, и она недавно вернулась из Страны Чудес.  
Каждую ночь она вновь гуляет по ней — во сне. Там её всегда ждут безумный Шляпник, пугающая Королева, торопящийся Заяц, весёлые Труляля и Траляля, мудрая Гусеница, уставшая Соня и, конечно, загадочный Чеширский Кот. Или Кошка.  
По улыбке это совершенно невозможно определить.  
* * *  
Алисе — десять, и она не знает, во что верить.  
Когда она заговаривает о Стране Чудес, родители переглядываются с одинаково обеспокоенными лицами. И начинают очередной разговор о том, как отличить правду ото лжи, а реальность — от вымысла. Алиса слушает и больше не спорит.  
Но она ведь знает, что Страна Чудес существует. И пусть никто ей не верит, а другие дети считают её странной — Алиса всё равно еженощно гуляет по дорогам Страны Чудес. Её обитатели совсем не меняются.  
Только Чешир является всё чаще.  
* * *  
Алисе — тринадцать, и она старается избавиться от детских глупостей.  
Но Страна Чудес против. Она всё равно является ей во сне ночью. Алиса старается не думать об этом, а заниматься реальной жизнью — учиться, дружить, улучшать отношения с родителями. Они только рады происходящим с ней изменениям.  
У Алисы вновь появляются подруги — впервые с семи лет. Ей кажется, что всё налаживается. Но вот Страна Чудес... Она не отпускает Алису. Так что она старается спать поменьше. Или уставать до такой степени, чтобы выключаться до утра, не запоминая снов.  
Но иногда Алиса всё же снова попадает туда — в это странное и сказочное место. Только теперь она сторонится обитателей Страны Чудес и гуляет по дремучим лесам, огромным и невероятным. Это помогает не думать о происходящем как о подступающем сумасшествии.  
Но однажды она встречает девушку с разноцветными глазами, сидящую на дереве.  
* * *  
Алисе — шестнадцать, и ей кажется, что она свихнулась.  
Она не может больше бежать — от себя, своих фантазий, Страны Чудес и Кошки, всегда ждущей её там. Алиса не представляет, в какой момент всё пошло не так — точно не в первый раз, когда она увидела Кошку в человеческом облике.  
Тогда её разноцветные глаза — ярко голубой и серо-зелёный — не притягивали её с такой силой. К коротким фиолетовым волосам не хотелось прикоснуться, взъерошить их ещё больше. Кошачьи уши и хвост не вызывали странных фантазий. А сумасшедшая улыбка не заставляла сердце трепетать.  
Алиса устаёт бежать от безумия, и оно выбирается в реальность. Она больше не может вести себя как все — и снова становится изгоем. Окружающие сторонятся её. Родители даже предпринимают попытку показать её врачу — но она не соглашается.  
Теперь Алиса старается спать как можно больше — ведь там, в Стране Чудес, намного лучше, чем в реальности. Никто не требует быть нормальной — в Стране Чудес все «не в своём уме». Так однажды говорит Кошка.  
Алиса не может ей не верить.  
* * *  
Алисе — девятнадцать, и в реальности ей больше нечего делать.  
Единственное, что она действительно хочет, — это всё время проводить вместе с Кошкой. Её поцелуи заставляют забыть обо всём — и Алиса этим пользуется. Реальных проблем не существует в Стране Чудес, а рядом с Кошкой — и всего остального мира.  
Алиса жалеет, что не может остаться в Стране Чудес навсегда, что обязательно нужно возвращаться в реальность. Если бы она могла... Но Кошка не хочет ей говорить, она лишь молча улыбается — Алиса была бы рада даже туманному ответу или загадке.  
И тогда Алиса идёт к Шляпнику. Ведь он же как-то смог поселиться в Стране Чудес, хоть и был человеком много лет назад. За десять лет знакомства Шляпник успел рассказать ей свою историю, когда однажды на него напал приступ ностальгии. Но тогда он не объяснил, что именно ему пришлось сделать.  
Алиса узнаёт правду после долгих уговоров, но она её не пугает. Скорее радует — ответ настолько простой и почти очевидный. Алиса сразу же всё для себя решает. Она точно знает, что делать.  
И с этим знанием она идёт к Кошке — в последний раз перед возвращением в Страну Чудес навсегда. Алиса снимает с неё одежду, гладит чувствительный хвост, выцеловывает шею, не позволяя что-то делать в ответ — ведь уже скоро всё изменится. Они будут вместе вечно.  
А потом Алиса просыпается и, будто ведомая чьим-то подсказывающим голосом, проглатывает ровно смертельную дозу таблеток.  
В Стране Чудес довольно улыбается Чеширская Кошка, заманившая к себе очередную душу.  
О, они действительно будут вместе — вечно.


End file.
